


Mistledicks Means You Gotta

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Dean has some regrets, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Happy Valetines Day, M/M, MISTLE DICKS MEANS YOU GOTTA, Sabriel - Freeform, Slight making out, kinda crack hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: “Oh look! I just noticed our town is decorated with Christmas dicks!”Sam was slightly worried by his boyfriend’s gleeful expression as he slowly looked up at the poles lining the sidewalk.





	Mistledicks Means You Gotta

**Author's Note:**

> My friend would like you all to know I was too impatient to wait another whole year to post this at Christmas, which is why it’s here!

Sam tugged his jacket closer as he pushed the door to the store open. The brisk breeze whipped his hair in his eyes as he made his way out into the bustling streets. Last minute Valentine's Day shopping was not the best idea, however, he had been putting off getting his boyfriend a present.

Every time Sam thought he found the perfect gift, he would be overcome by the feeling that the item he found was flawed in some way. The gift wouldn’t be “right” to give to Gabriel for Valentine’s Day, as mushy as it sounds. Fortunate for Sam, he found the perfect present in time and now had to make the freezing trek back to his car.

 

The man wasn’t paying close attention to the people moving around him as he tucked the gift closer to him. Crossing the street, he made his way downtown as snow began to flurry around him because February was ridiculous. The wind picked up speed and in response, the crowd began to dissipate while Sam headed towards the residential apartments.

It has been 4 years since Sam moved into the apartment duplex with his brother Dean. They had met their unusual neighbors, Castiel and Gabriel Novak, who shared the other half of the house. The first impressions were not the best but the men soon warmed up to each other and lived fairly well.

There was the occasional banging against the wall or Gabriel’s obnoxious guitar strumming to wake Dean up at 1 am. The blonde claimed to be recreating Brooklyn 99’s guitar screams to Dean’s annoyance, nonetheless, they lived fine together in the duplex. Gabriel was later served a burnt pie for his tricks while Dean was regretting ever meeting Gabriel, although he enjoyed Castiel’s company.

Soft snow covered the streets and sidewalks as Sam made his way back to their apartment duplex. Brushing his hair out his eyes, he missed the smaller body barreling down the street towards him. Crashing into the shorter person, he let out a shocked shout as they went tumbling onto the cold sidewalk. 

“Gabriel?!” Sam huffed when he turned to look at who was laying on top of him. The blonde only gave a cheeky grin in return to Sam’s bitch face. The older Novak looked perfectly content to lay on top of Sam on the cold sidewalk.

“I hope what I’m seeing is not a glitter bomb for my brother.” Sam inquired as he eyed the outlandish wrapping under his boyfriend’s arm like a football. 

“Nooooo, I would never! Don’t you trust moi, Sam-I-am?” Gabriel splayed his hands out over his chest in a mocking fashion. Sam simply rolled his eyes and shoved his boyfriend off, his body shivering from staying out in the cold. 

“Oh look! I just noticed our town is decorated with Christmas dicks!”

Sam was slightly worried by his boyfriend’s gleeful expression as he slowly looked up at the poles lining the sidewalk. Each pole had lights put up in the shape of holly and a candle for the Christmas season. However, the decorations were not put down yet so if you looked with a filthy mind like Gabriel, someone can clearly see the lights forming an erect dick.

“Really, Gabriel? How mature of you.” Sam scoff as he leaned over to unlatched the gate that leads up to their apartment. The man didn’t see Gabriel’s sly grin behind him, but by the time he started to turn around, he was too late to stop his boyfriend.

“Do you know the special tradition of mistledicks, Sammy?” Gabriel jumped on his back, his arms wrapping around Sam in a half attempt of a piggy-back-ride. ”If you’re caught with someone under these, you don’t kiss. No, no, no, you gotta fuck.“

“Wha- Gabriel! Absolutely not!” Sam groaned indignantly, walking towards the door with Gabriel hanging off of him like a sloth. 

“But Saaaaam, mistledicks means ya gotta fuck!” Gabriel pouted before an imaginary lightbulb went off over his head. Watching Sam, Gabriel waited for Sam to bring them into the living room before he struck.  
“Gabe!” Sam’s shout broke off into a groan when the Novak slid his hands down Sam’s shirt to play with his nipples. Gabriel began to kiss and nip at the back of Sam’s neck, wrapping his legs around the man to keep himself upright.

“Have you been naughty this year, Samshine?” Gabriel croons in the Winchester’s ear, fingers pinching and squeezing.

Sam’s knees buckled, crumbling under Gabriel’s weight and the onslaught on his neck, hickies spewed all over his neck. Sam rolled the two onto the couch to avoid crashing onto the floor, Gabriel quickly taking advantage of the new position to straddle Sam’s hips. 

Sam began to pull his shirt off, lurching forward with a groan when Gabriel started sucking on his nipple. The Winchester reached out, tugging on Gabriel’s hair to pull the man’s mouth towards his.

“You bit me!” Gabriel yelped when he felt pain spark on his tongue, pulling away yet still letting his hands wander.

“You were being a tease, trying to drive me crazy by molesting my neck!” Sam retorted.

“I was romancing in the name of mistledick!” Gabriel huffed like a petulant child, before sliding backward. He making sure to grind again Sam’s cock, a mischievous smile on his lips at Sam’s groan. 

“Your romancing needs work,” Sam was unable to stop the laugh at the offended look on his boyfriend’s face as his hands cupped Gabriel’s hips. He raised an eyebrow challengingly, tilting his head innocently as his hands groped Gabriel’s butt. “am I wrong, Honey? If only you could suck me as hard as you suck at Mario Kart.”

“You, bitch!” Gabriel cried indignantly as he began to tug on Sam’s pants. Sam’s laughter was cut off by a surprised shout when Gabriel took all of him in his mouth. The Winchester groaned as he tangled his hands in Gabriel’s hair. The things Gabriel did with his tongue was absolutely sinful.

Needless to say, when Dean got home later, he demanded they get a new couch along with retribution in the form of a pie. Sam pat himself on the back for stowing Gabriel’s Valentine’s gift away before he noticed why Sam was out shopping that day. Speaking of presents…

“Why is there a box out in front of our gate?”

“Dean, no!” Castiel cried out, but it was too late. Castiel stood in the doorway of the apartment, flabbergasted at the sight while Gabriel crackled like a hyena. Sam shook his head as he witnessed his brother screaming profanities on the sidewalk while being covered in glitter.

“Watch yo profanities Dena! Do you need any pamphlet on the dangers of glitter herpes?” Gabriel called out before falling over from laughing so hard at Dean kicking the offending wrapped box away from him. 

“I’ll show you glitter herpes, you fucking dickhead! Get your scrawny ass back here!” Castiel and Sam quickly moved out of the way as Dean tore through the apartment, chasing Gabriel’s retreating form. The blonde laughing maniacally, loud crashes heard within the building along with Dean’s shouts.

Sam and Castiel had to hang out at a nearby restaurant to avoid further embarrassment from their neighbors coming outside to see what the commotion was about. When they had returned, they discovered Gabriel had locked himself in the one bathroom. 

“Gabe?” Sam cautiously knocked on the door. The door suddenly swung open, a hand yanking Sam inside before the door was slammed shut. There was a thud noise from Dean slamming himself against the door before all was quiet again besides the grumbling from the older Winchester. 

“How the hell did you open and close the door that fast?” Turning to his boyfriend, Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel’s gleeful expression. Gabriel pulled Sam over from where he sat on the bathroom counter, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Displeased Deanie Disaster Protocol. Just wait till next Valentine’s my Gumdrop! I’m thinking handjobs in the impala with unicorn shots.” Sam shook his head at Gabriel’s laughter, leaning in to quiet him with a kiss. Valentine’s was always interesting when you’re under the mistledick.


End file.
